1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a compound having a specific structure and further an electrophotographic toner containing the compound.
2. Description of Related Art
A substance of an organic compound is known as an organic dye which gives a color to a material by absorption of visible light. The organic dye is widely utilized in various fields such as dying of fabrics, colorant for resin or paint, image forming material for photography, printing, copying apparatus and printer, and light absorbent of color filter by utilizing a function to give a color to a material. Various image forming dyes are proposed for forming color hard copy employing methods such as inkjet, electrophotography, silver salt photography and thermal transfer. Demands of dyes for a filter dye for a camera tube or a liquid crystal color television, a light image recording medium employing semiconductor laser, in accordance to a development of an electronic imaging. Thus the fields utilizing the dye expand recently. The dye is commonly expected to have the following properties.
The properties include good hue for color reproduction, optimum spectroscopic characteristics, image fastness against light, heat, moisture and chemicals, and large molecular absorbancy index.
The dye is usually used as an electrophotographic toner wherein the dye is mixed and dispersed together with a medium such as a binding resin in a color copying machine or a color printer utilizing electrophotography. The dye used for the electrophotographic toner is preferable to have properties mentioned above. The other properties required for the electrophotographic toner are color reproduction, transparency of an image, inhibition or reduction of stain on a fixing roller surface or inside of printer frame, minimized image blur in fixed image, and toners satisfying these properties are disclosed, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2.
A demand for larger amount production with shorter delivery time is further enhanced since these toners attain the properties mentioned above with high level and are very high performance. Further improvement in dye is required in adaptation of a toner production process in which the used dyes have several insufficient matters.    Patent Document 1: JP A 2006-350300    Patent Document 2: JP A 2007-34264